Días como esos
by Viko W
Summary: Hay días más especiales que otros en la vida de cada persona. Días... como esos. *MadaDei*
1. Estrategia

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto es el dueño de los personajes e historia. No de mi propiedad, porque entonces, como todos se darán una idea, habría hecho yaoi hasta debajo de las rocas y Dei continuaría explotando cosas y Madara abusaría del rubio en más de un sentido.

**Advertencias:** las mismas de siempre.

**Dedicatoria**: A Li-chan, quien me hizo comentar sus bellísimos 40 drabbles, por cierto, gracias por la dedicatoria.

Bien, estos 20 drabbles en dónde no hallaras nada de drama… ni lemmon, porque… porque sí (realmente no soy buena a la hora de la hora. Y sí, estás obligada a comentarlos todos), son tu regalo de 24, tal y como lo prometí. Excepto porque aun no es 24... y hay una buena razón por la cual los subo antes: Estoy enferma... otra vez.

Además si no lo hacía hoy no haría el fic que me obliga a hacer Sofy y que... ciertamente debo hacer.

Felices fiestas a todos! Feliz 24!

* * *

**1.-Estrategia.**

Lo ha pensado durante varios meses y considerado algunas semanas. Quiere dar el _primer_ paso pero aun no está seguro de si el momento es el indicado. Sabe bien que la opción del rechazo es la que va con ventaja, y lo admite, le asusta un poco. Pero vamos, ¿a quién no? El rubio es tan… _perfecto_, que no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. Si al menos el problema no radicara en su odio hacia el sharingan y por obvia lógica a los Uchihas, hubiese ejecutado su plan desde un principio. Sólo ahora comprende cuan idiota fue al enviar a Itachi por él. Aun así no pierde el deseo de cerrar la brecha que los separa y de ese modo disfrutar de su compañía a un nivel… _sentimental._

—No puedes violar alguien y esperar que se enamore de ti. Es absurdo, uhn.

—¿No?

—¡No!—replicó Deidara golpeándolo.

Aunque, tal vez… y sólo tal vez, su plan no sea el más adecuado para hacer al rubio caer en su red.


	2. Aroma

**2.-Aroma.**

Olía a seguridad y confort. No puede explicarlo de otra forma. El _sabor _de aquella sublime fragancia envuelve por completo cada rincón de la habitación y cual ladrón, roba su entera atención.

De cierta forma le _molesta_ que el causante de tal exquisitez no sea en absoluto una loción de diseñador -que puede adquirirse en el aparador de cualquier boutique-, sino de alguien. Que precisamente se trate del exclusivo perfume que despide _él_. Esa _endemoniada_ esencia de naturaleza seductora que embriaga sus sentidos y le arrulla por las noches.

"…uhn"

Lo mira dormir a su lado, poco antes de jalar uno de esos negros mechones a manera de reproche. Maldición, volverse adicto al aroma del Madara es simplemente una locura.


	3. Intenso

**3.-Intenso.**

Quizás es la manera en que susurra en su oído diciendo su nombre -como sólo él sabe hacerlo-. La forma en como sus ojos le miran. El modo de tomarlo de la cintura cuando lo abraza por detrás o los furtivos besos llenos de sensualidad a mitad de los pasillos. No sabe con certeza qué es. Pero cada una de las caricias esparcidas alrededor de su cuerpo, provocan un caos dentro de él. Sus labios se sienten calientes y no puede pensar en más. Deidara entra en un estado en el que poco le importa lo que suceda a su alrededor, después se quejará claro, pero no mientras el Uchiha lo sostenga con fuerza: besando con suavidad, mordisqueando y lamiendo.

Su boca tiembla y el otro sonríe lleno de satisfacción antes de depositarlo en la cama, continuando con las excitantes caricias.

Madara es tan intenso, tan intenso…


	4. Armario

**4.-Armario.**

—Sólo una vez.—pidió el azabache atrapándolo entre sus brazos.

Deidara se ruborizó violentamente. De acuerdo, ya sabía que Madara no tardaría en realizar –o tratar de realizar- sus pervertidas fantasías, pero no imaginó que le pediría permiso. ¿Era idiota? La respuesta era obvia, ¡por supuesto que no! Maldición, no iban a tener sexo en el armario.

Pudo pasar varios minutos pensando en que el Uchiha era en verdad tan bastardo como para proponerle eso, de no ser porque el aludido en cuestión ahora lamía con jodida sensualidad su cuello, complicándole pensar o siquiera protestar.

—Sólo una vez.—repitió, desplazando una de sus manos hacia abajo… Deidara jadeó con fuerza.

—B-bastardo perver… tido, uhn.

Sonrió, oculto entre la erótica curvatura del cuello y hombro. La próxima vez tomaría en cuenta cuan difícil le resultaba moverse una vez comenzaba a _trabajar_ en su rubio.


	5. Exclusivo

**5.-Exclusivo.**

No. No había forma de que hablara en serio. Eso era no tener vergüenza y ser, ¡joder!... ¿por qué se molestaba en enfadarse? Uchiha Madara era sin lugar a dudas el individuo más extraño y con peticiones e ideas más descabelladas que pudo conocer. Es decir, ¿cómo podía siquiera sugerir algo tan estúpido como eso?

—Es necesario… por el bien de Akatsuki.—dijo con absoluta seriedad.

Deidara parpadeó un par de veces antes de replicar furioso.

—¿Por el bien de quien…? ¡¿Crees que soy idiota o algo así?! Ya te lo dije ¡No lo usaré y punto, uhn!

¿Qué clase de absurda mentira era esa? Madara simplemente había perdido la razón.

—Es una orden.

—¡Estás demente!—rugió el rubio ofendido—¡No me voy a poner esa cosa en la espalda, uhn!

No, no y no. Definitivamente no iba a usar un letrero diciendo:

«Exclusivo de 'Tobi'.»


	6. Silencio

**6.-Silencio.**

Observa cuidadosamente la encantadora expresión en su rostro y la sedosa cabellera rubia que emana un delicioso aroma dulzón herbal. Deidara duerme placidamente a la sombra de un cerezo y la imagen más que tentadora, resulta _peligrosa_. A cada segundo trascurrido las ganas de acariciarlo y llenarlo de sabrosos besos crecen. Sus labios se miran tan suaves, incluso parecen contar con un ligero matiz rosa gracias a la luz que se filtra por entre los pétalos del cerezo en flor.

Suspira frustrado, tomando asiento en el verde pasto. Si al menos Deidara no odiase tanto el sharingan o si él no fuera un Uchiha, las cosas podrían salir no tan mal. Pero sabe bien que no vale la pena intentar algo que no será, y suelta una risita amarga. Pocas cosas son las que ha añorado en la vida y la que más le apasiona está tan lejos de su alcance e irónicamente tan cerca, que basta estirar el brazo para tocarlo.

En silencio, a manera de consuelo, lo mira dormir y sueña despierto junto a él…

… como es costumbre ya.


	7. Desición

**7.-Decisión.**

Se prometió no perder jamás en aquel juego cruel y masoquista. Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que no jugarlo.

"El que no intenta no fracasa" un excelente dicho, que lamentablemente no llegó a cumplir. Porque contra todo pronóstico: cayó.

A unos metros de él se encuentra la persona que lo ha hecho actuar de la forma más estúpida, aún peor de la que planeó en un principio para salvaguardar su identidad, y siente con claridad como las tan infames mariposas hacen su aparición. De alguna forma Deidara lo ha enredado en ese jodido juego sin saber que lo ha hecho. En dónde él es el gato a la espera del escurridizo ratón.

Mira con extremo detalle como el rubio acomoda su cabellera dentro del uniforme con tanta sensualidad, que casi jura que lo hace a propósito. Muerde su lengua evitando decir algún comentario lascivo. Como le gustaría al menos besar ese frente o siquiera acariciar sus mejillas.

Suspira.

Bien, si ya está dentro ¿qué más puede hacer? Así tenga que mover cielo, mar y tierra:

Él no va a perder.


	8. Capricho

**8.-Capricho.**

No le importa si tiene sentido o no lo que está haciendo, aunque tampoco se ha parado a reflexionar lo que hace, pero lo dicho, no le importa. Sabe lo que quiere y eso es lo que cuenta. Y lo que quiere tiene un par de azules ojos, cabello rubio, tendencias terroristas, amor por el arte… y un cuerpo que grita por ser ultrajado. Él desea a Deidara por sobre todas las cosas.

Le encanta observar sus expresiones, todas y cada una de sus facetas son tan interesantes. Cuando se ruboriza involuntariamente, joder, ¡se ve tan delicioso! y el rojo contrasta tan obscenamente bien con sus ojos claros y esa boca que clama por ser devorada. Ríe ligeramente, caminando a la par del rubio.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso Tobi, uhn?—pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Y Madara sonríe ampliamente con tanta perversidad que su ojo destella malicioso. Oh, cuando tenga a Deidara bajo él la última expresión que hará será fruncir el entrecejo. _Quizá una mueca de dolor al principio, pero sólo eso_. Acomoda la mascara y todavía sonriente, responde con la voz fingida, que a todo el mundo ha hecho creer normal.

—Pensaba en el futuro... Senpai, ¿cómo crees que nos veamos en dos semanas?

Deidara levanta una ceja.

—Exactamente igual, uhn.

Sus labios se contraen, en un intento por reprimir la risa llena de gozo que intenta escapar. ¿Igual? No _exactamente_. Tal vez suene a capricho y quizás lo sea, pero al final de ese lapso de tiempo va a decirle un par de cosas que… le harán cambiar de parecer.


	9. Inversa

**9.-Inversa. **

—¿Q-qué, uhn?

Abre los ojos de par en par. ¿Escuchó bien? Ese hombre ha dicho… ha dicho… ¿cita?

—Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí. ¿Qué opinas—enfoca su vista en el gafete del rubio—... Deidara?

Sino fuera porque Sasori lo mira desde la barra le hubiera arrojado el café justo en la cara. Es increíble, ¡increíble! Es la primera vez que lo confunden con una chica. ¿Acaso está ciego o sólo es muy imbécil? Siente su ojo derecho temblar y tuerce la boca indignado antes de responderle, colocando de mala gana la taza sobre la mesa.

—…Soy un chico, uhn.

Piensa que tal vez eso deba ser suficiente para que el tipo huya despavorido o al menos se ahogue en el café. Sin embargo…

—Mmm…

¿Mmm?

¿Qué clase de reacción es esa? ¿Ni medio intento por…? Un momento. Deidara lo mira alarmado y milésimas de segundo después el rubor azota con violencia su desprevenido rostro… ¡¿Lo está… lo está considerando?!

—¿Qué si te digo que ya sabía?—sonríe— Y bien… ¿saldrás conmigo?

—¡N-no, uhn!

—¿Por qué no? Nos vemos bien juntos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy…! ¡Tiene un problema, uhn!

Oh, bien, él tampoco lo es. Eso es bueno. Su _conejito_ no tiene esa clase de experiencia. ¡Perfecto!

Con una fresca sonrisa en los labios se dispone a continuar la nada sutil conquista, no importándole que un par de colegialas los miren mientras chillan emocionadas. Se le ha antojado un café con rubio incluido y no piensa irse sin ambas cosas.

—Me llamo Madara—responde—. Entonces, ¿a qué hora dijiste que termina tu turno?

No entiende bien, pero ese imbécil está logrando lo que ninguna chica. Su rostro se siente tan caliente que comienza a arder. Eso sin contar cuan acelerado está su pulso y la jodida sensación cosquillosa en su estómago. No quiere admitirlo, pero la oscura mirada que con el destello anaranjado de la luz, adquiere un tenue color rojizo, hace poner a temblar su interior. ¡Y demonios! ¡Es un hombre!

—¡¿Eh?!¡No es no, uhn!

¿No?... plan B.

—Oh~, ya veo—pronuncia con fingida tristeza—. Tienes… tienes miedo de que pueda hacerte 'algo'.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, uhn!

—Comprendo bien.

—¡Yo no…!

—No tienes por qué mentir, entiendo. No quise asustarte—Deidara se tensa. Está cayendo en el juego—. ¿Podrías traerme la cuenta?

—¡No estoy asustado!, uhn.—replica aun más indignado que al principio—¡¿Quiere que lo golpee, cierto?!

Ignorará lo segundo. Seguro que se molesta más.

—Sí lo estás, ahora por favor tráeme la cuenta.

—¡Por supuesto que no idiota, uhn!

Oh, ¿se fue la cortesía tan pronto? Reprime la perversa risa que intenta escapar. Sólo un poco más y seguro cae.

—Lo estás.

—¡No!

—Sí lo estás.

—¡Escuche, no me va a…!

—Estás asustado.

—¡¿Ah, si?!

—Sí.

_¡Rawrr! _¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Esto es cuestión de orgullo!

—¡Bien! ¡A las tres entonces! ¡Mejor que el sitio sea bueno, uhn!

Madara sonríe de medio lado.

—Lo será.

Oh, psicología inversa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota:** Ah! Este necesitaba una nota. Una nota! Casi muero de estrés haciendo este jodido drabble. Después de, sabe dios cuantas veces, logré hacer que no quedara tan cutre. Y sí, creo q me gusta como quedó… aunque puede que luego cambie de parecer.


	10. Dulce

**10.-Dulce.**

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Dice tan sincero y natural que al instante termina sonrojándose. Entonces _él_ se ríe y repite la frase cuantas veces sean necesarias. No importa si lo dice fuerte, si lo grita o bien lo susurre en su oído, el efecto es el mismo: se ruboriza hasta las orejas y Madara se ríe a carcajadas en su cara.

Entonces, luego, la segunda fase inicia: el Uchiha lo mira divertido antes de abalanzarse por sus labios y, sin pena, escudriñar cada centímetro de su anatomía. Toca con hábil maestría, estimulando cada parte de su sensible cuerpo, al punto de enloquecer sus sentidos. Deidara gime y se retuerce bajo las blancas sábanas.

La dulce sensación que se expande por su cuerpo al llegar juntos al clímax, hormiguea incluso dentro de su cabeza y la noción del tiempo se pierde en algún rincón ajeno a ellos.


	11. Prioridad

**11.-Prioridad.**

Cuando llegó a la puerta del pequeño y humilde apartamento, se hizo prometer no hacer nada más que sólo ir a cenar. Tenía trabajo en casa y estaba seguro que Deidara se encontraba en semana de exámenes. Así que se limitaría al protocolo de esa noche:

"No insinuaciones, no cambios de ruta, no besos, no caricias y sobre todo, no…"

"Sobre todo no…"

Hmm, ¿cuál era el último punto?

—¡Ahh! ¡Madara~!—la almohada cayó al piso—¡Uhg! Eso n-no… ¡ahh!

… Ehrr…

Es difícil recordar cuando tiene al rubio gritando en su oído. Aunque tiene la ligera impresión de haber incumplido con algo.


	12. No

**12.-No.**

Fijó su sharingan en aquella cosa peluda que sostenía tan maternalmente el rubio. Lo inspeccionó por algunos instantes y llegó a la irrefutable conclusión de que:

_Deidara se veía encantador._

—No.—dijo firme y claro.

El menor rodó los ojos. No entendía por qué el Uchiha se oponía tanto.

—¿No? Lo conservaré igual, uhn.

—No puedes—recalcó.

—¿Por qué no, uhn?—cuestionó Deidara ligeramente molesto, acunando entre sus brazos al indefenso animal—Yo lo cuidaré.

Madara suspiró malhumorado, cruzándose de brazos. No era si lo cuidaba o no. A él no le parecía la idea de tener que compartir a su rubio con nadie, incluso si de un gato se trataba.


	13. Té

**13.-Té.**

Nunca antes había probado el té, no de ese sabor. Pero ahora le resulta necesario degustar con parsimonia y una 'pizca' de morbosidad la caliente bebida. El color y característico aroma de la manzanilla le recuerdan a Deidara. Incluso el sabor es ligeramente parecido al de sus labios y su olor a la tersa piel y dorados cabellos.

Beber té de manzanilla es lo más cercano a besar esa deliciosa boca. Fragancia y sabor, dos cosas que de cierto modo, le ayudan a ver la delicada figura del rubio a su lado en esas extenuantes horas de oficina.

Mordisquea el borde de la taza antes de obligarse volver a trabajar. Si termina podrá escabullirse y dejar a Nagato a cargo. Entonces tendrá más tiempo para probar personalmente esos labios y cuerpo entero que tanto mitiga con el té.


	14. Tres

**14.-Tres.**

Se sentó con la cara entre las manos, esperando en una de las tantas bancas del parque como habían acordado. Deidara resopló. Hacía más o menos unos quince minutos que esperaba y bien podría decir que quince minutos no eran nada… pero ese mismo tiempo en una tarde de invierno resultaba una eternidad.

El aire frío se coló por entre sus ropas, regalándole un escalofrío. Frotó con fuerza sus enguantadas manos y al término se cruzó de brazos, buscando calor en el esponjoso abrigo. Podía ver su aliento y casi le castañeaban los dientes. Si seguía más tiempo allí terminaría resfriándose. Sin embrago, decidió esperar un poco más.

"_Diez minutos… sólo diez minutos más… uhn…"_

A lo lejos, logró visualizar una estilizada figura en negro correr aprisa hacia donde él. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y levantó una mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Sus labios se curvaron un poco más. De acuerdo, lo admitía, por un segundo llegó a dudar. Y le alegraba haberse equivocado.

—Lamento la demora—dice jadeante el azabache.

Deidara se guarda una sonrisa.

—Tengo frío, uhn.—le reprocha.

El Uchiha desvía la mirada hacia el suelo. Sentirse culpable es algo que no hace muy a menudo, pero esta vez el remordimiento de haber dejado acumular el trabajo, haciendo esperar a su rubio, le pesa.

—…Yo…no puedo 'calentarte' aquí. Vayamos a mi departamento.

Pero no por eso dejará de lado su perversidad.

Sus mejillas enrojecen, dándole ese aire inocente que tanto adora Madara.

—D-depravado… uhn.

Y eso, tampoco le disgusta gran cosa. Sino, ese día, no estarían cumpliendo tres meses.

…-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: El 14, el 14!


	15. Paraíso

**15.-Paraíso.**

Una y otra vez sus dedos se hunden en el interior. Mordisquea los labios del pequeño rubio bajo él, que gime y jadea lastimosamente en un principio. Lame su cuello y deja unas cuantas marcas como sello personal. Lo escucha murmurar una delicada súplica, para luego sonreír lascivo, dejando el tortuoso juego de lado.

Nada es mejor que eso. Oírlo decir esas tres jugosas palabras en un sensual susurro, que sólo él tiene el deleite de escuchar: "Lo quiero ya".

Saborea el momento y lentamente se deshace de la oscura prenda, que no hace más que estorbar. Está ansioso, no puede esperar más por sentir la calidez del rubio.

La escasa luz plateada que se cuela por entre las cortinas de aquella habitación de posada, regala una atmósfera semi romántica que es bien percibida por el azabache. Baja la cremallera, dejando expuesta su palpitante hombría y se hace prometer no parar hasta que este satisfecho, no importándole lo que opine el ojiazul. Ésta es su noche, se la debe y quiere ser egoísta.

Deidara tiembla y se aferra con fuerza al sentir la grandeza del Uchiha golpear su interior. La magnifica sensación se esparce por todo su cuerpo, como una explosión menor que se expande y sube por su columna. Sus mejillas arden y el corazón palpita desenfrenado. Gime ruidosamente en el oído del mayor, nombrándolo ocasionalmente y le clava las uñas en la espalda. Su dorada cabellera ahora despeinada, luce adorable ante los ojos escarlata. Madara lo apresa de las caderas, yendo más profundo en busca de ese placer prohibido. Busca sus labios, necesita saborearlos con urgencia. Los lame y muerde suavemente entre el placentero vaivén.

Aspira el delicado aroma que emana de esa seductora piel y siente, segundos antes de tocar el punto exacto que enloquece a su inexperto amante, la ardiente sensación en su pecho, colmarle de dicha.


	16. Horario

**16.-Horario.**

Empezó lento pero seguro.

En un principio tuvo dudas, como cualquier otro. Pensó en los pros y contras, en las posibles respuestas y reacciones. Lo meditó mucho y en más de una ocasión lo hizo hasta el amanecer.

Pero valió la pena arriesgarse.

Una a una las barreras fueron cayendo, cediendo ante su irresistible encanto. Al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Si había sido por razones distintas, tales como la resignación o el cansancio, le daba igual. Deidara terminó siendo de su absoluta propiedad y eso es lo único que le importa.

Toma entre sus dedos la mano del ojiazul, que resulta increíblemente suave al tacto. Besa el dorso, para seguidamente repartir ansiosos besos por todo su rostro. Deidara entreabre los ojos, aún reacio a despertar, encontrándose en la penumbra con la penetrante mirada carmín.

—¿No puedes esperar hasta la mañana, uhn?—murmura adormilado.

No, no puede. Madara ríe despacio. Para él no existe un horario fijo en cuanto a muestras de afecto.


	17. Problema

**17.- Problema.**

—Uchiha Madara.

—¿Eh?

—Ese es su nombre—afirmó Sasori, mirando una revista empresarial—. Uchiha Madara.

Deidara lo miró desinteresado, continuando con su capuchino, algo escéptico ante tal afirmación.

—¿Y?, ¿cómo sabes que es él? Puede ser alguien más con el mismo nombre, uhn.

El pelirrojo resopló y señaló un extenso artículo.

—Aquí, ¿lo ves? Es su foto.

Los ojos claros se abrieron de par en par.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes estar bromeando, uhn!—chilló alarmado.

La pequeña campanita de la puerta sonó, avisando gustosa la llegada del primer cliente del día.

Akasuna lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

—Me voy—dijo quitándose el delantal verde, que usaban como uniforme—. Quedas a cargo.

—¿Cómo? ¿A dónde vas, uhn?

—Olvidé algo en casa.

Y sin agregar nada más se marchó por la puerta trasera.

"Olvidé algo en casa"

Hmm.

"… algo en casa"

¡Qué estupidez!

¿Desde cuando Don amargado lo dejaba a cargo? Mejor, ¿desde cuando daba pobres excusas para largarse a hacer quien sabe qué a quien sabe dónde? Deidara gruñó. Seguramente se había largado a ver a esa chica con cabello de algodón de azúcar. ¡Por supuesto! Y a él le dejaba allí…

Pronto recordó no estar solo. Agitó la cabeza disimuladamente, haciendo desaparecer su mala cara.

—Enseguida lo entiendo, uhn.—sonrió de forma servicial, se giró hacia el cliente y tan pronto lo vio, aquel movimiento de labios expiró—Tú…

El azabache sonrió desde la entrada.

—Tengo un problema...

El color rosa invadió su rostro al escucharle.

¿Un problema?

—…Realmente me gustas.

En la revista, bajo la imagen, se leía con letras en negritas:

"**Akatsuki"**

_Uchiha Madara._

**Presidente corporativo**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nota: **es más que obvio que es continuación de 'Inversa'. Sí, se me acaban las ideas.


	18. Bastardo

**18.- Bastardo****.**

La respuesta resuena como un molesto eco dentro de las paredes de su _atormentada _conciencia. Deidara no agrega más y toma asiento a la sombra de un árbol.

Es la primera vez que se lo pregunta y de todas las respuestas que pudo alguna vez haber imaginado, esa realmente lo tomó desprevenido.

"_**No aprecian mi arte."**_

Así de simple. Porque **su **línea hereditaria _no_ aprecia el arte del ojiazul. Casi siente el impulso de soltarle un golpe en la cabeza, pero toda futura acción se ve apagada al percibir la rencorosa sinceridad, impresa en los profundos ojos celestes.

Las sandalias shinobis algo empolvadas y el rubio cabello, ligeramente alborotado como resultado de la reciente misión, le dan un aire vulnerable como si de un niño perdido de mirar triste se tratara.

Siente un nudo en la garganta y traga en seco, mientras que la vertiginosa sensación al pensar con mayor fuerza en Deidara como un imposible se expande por todo su cuerpo, causando estragos en su desempeño como 'Tobi'. No está bromeando ni diciendo comentarios fuera de lugar. Sólo se mantiene callado a una distancia prudente de su 'senpai', mirándolo fijamente.

Pero Deidara no le presta atención. Ni siquiera se molesta en hacer contacto visual o siquiera echarle un vistazo. Está demasiado ocupado, pensando en que le duelen los pies y tiene sed. Todo aquello, con la finalidad de apartar el humillante recuerdo de su derrota. Para sorpresa suya, funciona bien y comienza a molestarle la resequedad en sus labios.

A Madara sólo le toma alrededor de unos dos segundos notar el cambio tan drástico que presenta el rubio. Y como si de magia se tratara, los remordimientos lo abandonan de inmediato. Entonces ríe para sus adentros, etiquetándose como un verdadero bastardo.

—Es suficiente. Andando, uhn.—dice y se levanta, colocándose en el acto el amplio sombrero.

Lo mira un momento y sonríe.

—¡Senpai, soy un Uchiha! Pero no creo que su arte sea pirata.

… un bastardo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nota: **No sé ni que coño escribí aquí. Pero escribí el drabble 18 y eso me basta.


	19. Miel

**19.- Miel.**

Al sujetar su mano toda duda se disuelve. La tibia sensación esparciéndose en su pecho acarrea un sin fin de reacciones internas. Desde el rubor en su rostro, pasando por las mariposas, hasta los ligeros temblores. Todo resultado de sujetar esas protectoras y cálidas manos.

Deidara se reprocha el ser tan emocional, esperando sea suficiente para recuperar la postura y dejar de caminar sobre algodón de azúcar, pero nada funciona cuando se encuentra a su lado. Todo es como miel, derritiéndose y endulzando su interior.

Madara aprieta suavemente al tiempo en que señala una pequeña plaza donde venden chocolates, y sonríe distraído, mientras habla sobre el lugar en cuestión y los pastelillos especiales que se pueden conseguir. Pronto, voltea a verlo y luego mira a los alrededores. Entonces vuelve a sonreír y antes de que pueda preguntar por tan extraña actitud, sella sus labios con los suyos, en un breve pero satisfactorio beso.

Sus mejillas se encienden y la suave risa del azabache inunda sus oídos.

"_Miel. Eso es…"_


	20. Invaluable

**20.-Invaluable.**

No era sólo un trozo de papel previamente preparado para obtener, por medio de reacciones químicas, una imagen. Era uno de sus mayores tesoros.

La guardaba entre sus prendas, procurando verla de cuando en cuando. Si estaba exhausto la miraba y todo el agotamiento se esfumaba. Si se encontraba irritada, con tan sólo verla sus labios terminaban por curvarse y el día marchaba mucho mejor. De todos sus trofeos, ese era el mejor. Sin embargo, fue realmente un infortunio que su rubio la descubriera. Y siendo la segunda cosa que más celaba en la vida –Dei era la primera-, no estaba dispuesto a entregársela, aun cuando las consecuencias fueran _catastróficas_.

Pese a todo, incluidas las explosiones dentro de la guarida y las amenazas -que no dejaban de divertirle-, la fotografía de Deidara durmiendo después del acto carnal y con ese exquisito rubor, seguía siendo invaluable.

—¡_Senpai,_ tómelo con calma!

—¡Deja de fingir idiota, uhn!


End file.
